Entre les étoiles et le temps
by irishlizzieb
Summary: Dominique Weasley, son cousin James et Némésis Venom, une née-moldue, (OC) se retrouve perdue en 1971... Première année des Maraudeurs. Incapables de revenir à leur époque, Dumbledore leurs propose alors de changer le futur et l'avenir des personnes qui deviendront plus tard leurs propres parents. 1989 : Un étrange orphelin arrive à Poudlard. Pourquoi s'appelle-t-il Venom ?


**CHAPITRE I**

**Angleterre, 2017**

La lune était splendide cette nuit là. Son reflet luisant sur la mare du petit parc. Némésis aurait sans doute pût l'admirer pendant des heures si elle ne s'était pas perdue, mais au moment même, elle devait chercher une échappatoire et sortir de ce labyrinthe la menant directement dans les crocs d'une bête bien plus dangereuse qu'un lapin tout doux.

Elle était arrivée le jour d'avant à Londres d'Écosse, et sa liberté campagnarde lui avait vite manquait, ses parents avait donc acceptés de l'emmener visiter la « countryside » anglaise non loin de la capitale dès le lendemain. Mais à vrais dire, aller se promener avec une famille plus tête en l'air qu'un décapité dans un endroit inconnu n'est pas la meilleure façon de découvrir une nouvelle région. Le résultat est même souvent désastreux : on vous oublie dans une forêt, on perd ensuite son chemin, et enfin, on fini par se faire poursuivre par un loup transgénique et immense qui vous mène droit dans un labyrinthe naturel.

En fait, tout ça résume assez bien la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Némésis.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de courir, sa respiration était saccadées et son visage rouge dû au manque d'air dans ses poumons. Pourtant la bête semblait toujours aussi intéressée par sa proie, et si elle était fatiguée, cela n'affectait en aucun cas sa vitesse et sa ardeur.

Némésis pouvait clairement entendre l'animal. Ses lourdes pattes faisait un bruit sourd à chaque foulées, brisant les feuilles mortes tombés sur le sol, Ses grognements agacés, Son souffle calme et posé. La jeune fille, quant à elle, était toujours paniquée. Elle tenta de se retourner pour voir la distance entre elle et son poursuivant, mais ne pût qu'apercevoir le ciel. Il s'éclaircissait doucement. Elle trébucha bruyamment sur une souche d'arbre et s'étala sur le sol.

«Typique.» pensa-t-elle tout en grognant. Une douleur à la cheville la fit se tordre de douleur. Des crocs jaunâtres venait de lui arracher une bonne partie de sa peau. Némésis mit toute ses forces dans le coup de pied qu'elle donna au loup ''transgénique'', il ne fût que légèrement sonnait par le coup et sauta sur l'arbuste maigrichon sur lequel Némésis tentait de se cacher. L'animal mit très peu d'effort à grimper sur la branche où se trouver sa future nourriture.

« Génial. Moi qui allait avoir 11 ans ce Septembre, c'est foiré ! Tout ça pour crever dans la gueule du seul loup transgénique du coin... Y a bien qu'en Angleterre que ça arrive ce genre de chose ! »

Elle recula toujours un peu plus sur la branche alors que la bête, elle, avançait. Bientôt la branche commença à fléchir sous le poids. La fille de 10 ans pouvait maintenant sentir l'haleine du loup et la chaleur de son souffle.

Puis la bête s'arrêta. Et hurla à la lune comme si on venait de la poignarder une dizaine de fois. Le loup commença à se tortiller sur lui-même avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, quelques mètre plus bas. Némésis jeta un coup d'œil au bas de l'arbre. Venait-elle de survivre à un poil près à l'attaque ?

L'animal n'était plus qu'une chose informe sur le tas de feuilles mortes, et les hurlements du loup changèrent petit à petit en cris de jeune fille. Puis son corps apparut sous les rayons du soleil levant. Fine et élancée, la fille avait une crinière rousse et de légères taches de rousseurs sur son nez aquilin, tandis que tout son corps portait de larges et profondes griffures, datant d'il y a un bon moment.

Lorsque Némésis vit la jeune fille qui avait, approximativement, son âge, elle eu un mouvement de recul. Alors c'était _ça_ qui avait voulu la manger ? Elle se laissa glisser doucement de l'arbre pour se ratatiner misérablement sur le sol, bien sur elle avait oubliait sa cheville sanguinolente. Regroupant toute ses forces, elle se traîna jusqu'au corps et l'observa attentivement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une tueuse assoiffée de sang à présent. Elle resta assise près du corps fragile pendant de longues heures, attendant que la fille-loup se réveille, de toute manière, c'était la seule personne dans les environs et Némésis doutait que ses parents trouvent un chemin jusqu'à elle.

Ce n'est que vers neuf heures du matin que la jeune loup-garou se réveilla, trouvant à son « chevet » une fille complètement inconnue. Son regard bleu azur se posa alors sur la cheville de la fille.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ! »

Elle commença à paniquait et se mit à trembler jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille blessée la prenne par les épaules et lui sourit.

« - Eh ça va ? La jeune fille lui demanda.

Euh ben... On se connaît ?

Non, enfin un peu... Tu viens d'essayer de me croquer. »

La Loup-garou fixa la blessée d'un air horrifiée. Elle venait d'essayer de manger un humain ! Si après ça c'est parents lui disent toujours que ce n'est pas « grave » qu'elle soit un loup-garou alors autant se jeter de la falaise !

« - Je.. Euh désolé... Répondit-t-elle honteuse en désignant la cheville

T'inquiète j'ai eu pire.

Sur ce point, Elle en doutait, qui avait-t-il de pire que de se faire à moitié bouffer par un loup affamé ?

Mais que faisais-tu ici ?

Je me suis perdue, pis j'ai marché pour trouver une maison et ensuite tu es arrivés et tu m'as poursuivis jusqu'à là. J'avoue que je suis impressionnais par moi-même, j'ai réussi à survivre pendant toute la nuit...Même si je risque une infection bactériale, tes dents de loups sont vraiment crades...

Elle essailla tant bien que mal de frotter ses dents discrètement pour voir si vraiment elles étaient crades. Puis entreprit de se présenter sans ouvrir la bouche.

Au fait, je m'appelle Dominique Weasley.

Et moi Némésis Vénom. »

Dominique prît alors son temps pour inspecter la jeune fille.

Elle avait les cheveux châtains coupés en un carré droit bien qu'après une longue course-poursuite ils soient en bataille et est plutôt prit une forme de nid d'oiseau. Sa peau avait une légère couleur caramel et était à présent composé de griffures et boursouflures diverse. Son nez était plutôt long et casser. Une fossette prenait place près de ses lèvres. A vrai dire, du point de vue de Dominique -qui connaissait les canons de beautés tel que les Vélanes- Némésis n'avait rien de beau et « élégant » mais ses yeux changeaient sans aucun doute la donne : l'œil droit était d'une légère couleur ambré, rappelant la chaleur et le confort d'un bon feu de cheminée. L'œil gauche était gris acier, ce qui contrastait merveilleusement bien avec l'ambre.

Dominique sortit de la contemplation des « globes oculaires » de la jeune fille en remarquant que celle-ci lui faisait de grand signe devant son visage.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il y a que ça fait plus d'une dizaine de minutes que tu m'écoutes pas !

Je... pensais...

Némésis la regarda suspicieuse puis fît comme si elle n'avait rien remarquait et recommença à faire son monologue sur sa vie. Cette fois ci, la loup-garou écouta (du moins elle fît tout son possible pour).

Et donc je disais que mes parents sont vraiment tête en l'air, ils avaient oubliés que j'avais ma rentrée lundi prochain, et que je devais prendre le train à Londres à King's Cross, j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi il faut venir en Angleterre pour prendre ce fichu train, pourquoi pas plutôt à Glasgow ? C'est mieux non ? Bla bla[…] Au fait tu es anglaise ? Ton accent à l'air british, moi je viens d'Ecosse, d'une île des Shetlands mais de toute manière tout le monde s'en fiche du nom de cette île n'est ce pas ? Bla […] Et ma sœur est bla bla […]Loup qui finalement n'est pas transgénique […] Quand ma sœur saura ça bla bla [...] Et au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit !

Quoi ?

Ben... Pourquoi tu es un loup-garou. »

Evidemment Dominique aurait préféré ne pas avoir à répondre mais la bonne nouvelle était que la petite écossaise venait enfin de se taire.

« - Eh bien je... Attend une seconde, ça ne t'étonne pas que je sois un loup-garou ?

Je devrais l'être ? (elle la fixa de ses yeux verrons d'un air étonnée)

Oui ! Disons que... C'est pas banal !

Cette fois-ci Némésis se mit à rire comme si Dominique venait de dire une bonne blague. Après s'être étouffée en pleurant de rire, elle souffla puis se décida à répondre.

- Tu sais, je viens d'apprendre que je suis hum... _Magique_, que je rentre dans une école _magique_ et que mon monde n'est pas exactement comme je l'imaginais donc ton petit problème de fourrure ne me fait ni chaud ni froid... Enfin si on n'oublie le fait que tu voulais me tuer. »

Tout se mettait en place dans la tête à Dominique et devenait plus clair. _''Ma rentrée [...]Lundi Prochain [...]le train de King's Cross […] Magique '' _C'était une sorcière tout comme elle et elle se préparée à rentrer à Poudlard !

La lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que -peut être- sa première année ne serait pas si mal.

_**Voilà ! Le premier chapitre est enfin fait ! J'avoue que je suis pas trop convaincu de se début mais bon... Faites moi part de ce que vous en pensez en postant une petite review ! **_

_**Encore une fois je suis navrée pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai fais de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas très au point héhé... **_

_**A part ça, le mois prochain je compte poster le chapitre deux, beaucoup plus long, avec pleiiin d'explication sur Némésis et Dominique et je ferais aussi en sorte que le chap soit en 'deux parties' un point de vue Némésis et un autre Dominique. **_

_**Bon j'espère que vous aimez ce que je fais en tout cas !**_


End file.
